Sburb
This article is about the game-within-the-game. For the item, see Sburb Disc. Sburb is the game played by player characters of The Genesis Project. It is based on the game of the same name played by the characters in Homestuck. It has two modes: a server mode, which allows for building; and a client mode, which allows for more classic RPG gameplay. Server The server player has access to building controls, which allow the player to reconstruct their client player's house. Controls * Select: Click and drag furniture and items. It is possible to recycle furniture and items into grist this way, or to store carved totems. * Revise: Create rooms, stairs, or floors. * Deploy: Drop furniture into the client player's house. This action costs grist. * Bulldoze: Delete rooms, stairs, and floors. * Phernalia Registry: Place the machines the client will use to enter the medium and create new items. Machines do not cost grist. * Grist: Displays the amount of Build Grist a client player has accumulated. All players start with 10. * Explore Atheneum: Choose pre-carved totems to create items. The totems do not cost grist. * Hotkeys: ** Rotate Camera: R/T ** Rotate Furniture: N/M ** Zoom: Scroll wheel ** Copy: CTRL+Left-click ** Destroy/Stash: DEL or Backspace ** Clear Cursor: B ** Build Door: C ** Save House: CTRL+S ** Load House: CTRL+O ** Undo: CTRL+Z ** Redo: CTRL+Y Gameplay Once the server player is connected to the client player, they must drop the Alchemy Machines from the Phernalia Registry into the players house. To make them fit in a single room, the server player may move or delete items and expand the room as necessary. Once these machines are in place and the client player has entered the medium, the server player should build up to the portal that appears above the house. This is how the client player will reach their planet. Another portal higher above the house can also be built to, and will allow the client player to visit the server player's house. Client The client player's job is to defeat enemies, collect grist, and alchemize better items. Controls * Movement: WASD or Up/Left/Down/Right * Aggrieve: Attack. Q or Left-click. * Abjure: Defend. E or Right-click. * Pick up item: Left-click and drag. * Auto-equip: Shift+Left-click. * Change weapon: Scroll wheel. Gameplay When the server player drops the Alchemy Machines and the pre-punched card, the client player should pick up the pre-punched card and pry open the Cruxtruder. A flashing, floating circle called a Sprite will be released, and the player will have access to the uncarved Cruxite needed to create the First Totem. (It is recommended to prototype the Sprite before creating the totem.) Once the totem is created, the client player will be able to enter the medium with their house and Guardian. A global map of the client player's Land will be shown, along with a globe depicting Skaia. Pressing ESC will exit the map. Mobs called Foes will spawn on the outside of the players house, as long as there is a floor above the first story. Foes can be fought in a Strife for experience and grist.Category:Sburb